The Door
by smalld1171
Summary: One-shot tag to 7x15.  He's baaaaack!  Lucifer gives his play by play as Sam starts to crumble.


**Tag to 7x15. I know. Another tag? Really? Well, I will blame others for its creation - and you ladies know who you are! ;) **

**The premise? Lucifer talks to Sam. Hope you enjoy as this is a little different than my usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SPN but oh my, I indeed wish I did! **

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that Sam? Hmmm? Oh, come on, don't be like that. <em>You<em> started it."

"You're such a party pooper."

Eyeroll.

"Fine, I'll tell you what it is. That, my friend, is the sound of the door."

Finger point.

"_Your_ door. And you have left it wide open..."

Extends arms.

"... and let me waltz right in; right into the delicious smorgasbord of complicated 'stuff' you have in that noggin of yours."

Smiles and taps hs head.

Hugs himself.

"It makes me all warm and toasty inside. Wait, _that's_ what's missing."

Snaps fingers.

"There. That's better. It's always so cold here. Nothing like souls roasting on an open fire to say 'Home Sweet Home.' Yeah, I know. Ahhhhhh, it takes me back too. Home. How I miss it. All the fun times we had. Don't you agree? Sam?"

Frown.

"Back to the silent treatment are we? Ummm, you know, that does kind of hurt my feelings."

Hand over heart.

"What? I have feelings too. I mean, after all Sam, _I_ was the one who found Dean. Me. If it wasn't for me your brother would be demon fodder right now. And let me tell you, the plans they had for your brother…" Hand up to face. "... brings a tear to my eye, so damn proud."

"Wait! I know, why don't we have a look? I know you've been _dying_ for a peek. Right? To see what Dean looked like when he came by my house for a visit, strung up on the rack?"

Another snap of the fingers.

"He _does_ look fantastic doesn't he? What a great brother you have got there Sam... inside _and_ out."

Laughter.

"Oh, you don't look so good. Kind of green around the gills Sam. Wait. Now you look pissed. Look, not _my_ fault bunkie, and you can't stop this. Once the Devil pops out of his box, well, it's a real bitch to put him back in. But, you already know that don't you?"

Smile.

"Fine. Enough with the Dean show for now. But, come on buddy, what did you think was going to happen?"

Frustrated sigh.

"Stop with the hand thing already. Newsflash. Not. Working. So let's talk huh?"

Stomps feet.

"C'mon, you owe me! I mean I come in, save the day, give you the clues to find Dean and then what... you thought *poof*, I'd be gone? You really should be thanking me Sam."

Brow crinkles.

"Ooooooo, this is toooooo good. Come on now, is that really necessary?"

Hands outstretched.

"Put the knife down. Whatcha gonna do? Stab me? Where are you going?"

Follows.

"Okay, this is a tad uncomfortable, two grown men hold up in the can? But alright Sam, since wherever you go, I go..."

Tilts head.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should lay off the drama for a bit and let loose."

Focus shifts.

"That is a nice lookin' knife Sam. Ain't gonna cut it though. Get it? Cut it? Man, it's so good to be wandering around in that beautiful head of yours again."

Hiss.

"Ouch. Well, that looked like it hurt. But I already told you, you can't put the lid on the box once you've opened it. I won't fizzle. I won't fade. You and me until the end Sam. Well, now you're just being silly. Both palms?"

Sings.

"I'm still heeeeeere Saaaaaammmm…"

Finger to lips.

"Shhhh, better be quiet. You wouldn't wanna wake up big brother and let him see how screwed up you really are. Oh..."

Hand to ear.

"Hark. Too late. I think I heard him."

Flinches.

"Yup, he's like a 24/7 on call rescue dog. Sniffing and searching until he finds what's left and has the balls to think he can fix it..."

Head shake.

"Tsk tsk. You really are a mess. You better let him in. I think he means it when he says he's gonna kick the door down. Huh, he really _does_ have some anger issues huh?"

Drum roll.

"And there he is! Oh my, he looks worried."

Whispers.

"Hmmm… well I guess he should because have you seen yourself lately? Sam, you know you're my favourite but you do look totally insane."

Strikes a pose.

"But it's not all about you Sam. How about me? You haven't once told me how _I_ look. That's kind of rude don't you think?"

Looks to mirror.

"Wow. I look amazing. Is that.. do I look... yeah, I do! I look ecstatic, and overjoyed, and what's the word? Yes. I look complete again. Thanks to you. _You_ did this Sam. _You_."

Giggle.

"Do you see how he's looking at you? I think your cover is blown. What with all the blood and the crazy eyes you got going on. You do realize that this..."

Twirls around the room, arms in the air.

"... that _you_ coming unglued is going to be the thing that puts him over the edge right? Whatever little thread he has held on to, well, I think I heard it just snap."

Giggle.

"So, that little thing you two had, something about stone number one... or rock.. or whatever?"

Makes throwing motion.

"You see that? What I just did there? I threw it away, just like that. Into an ocean, or a lake, or pond, doesn't really matter. The point is. It's gone Sam."

Claps hands.

"Oh man, I just... it's like that saying. You know the one right? Ummm..."

Sighs. Snaps fingers.

"Come on Sam, help a devil out would ya?"

Snaps fingers. Snaps fingers.

"AHA!"

Fist pump.

"Got it! 'Killing two _souls_ with one stone?'"

Laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Thanks for stopping by!<strong>


End file.
